FaZombies-Ministory
by That Haunted Duck
Summary: This is a story about a group of animatronics, who try to survive the zombie apocalypse in a pizzeria. read ahead as Toby, Tommy, Joshua, Sally and the L4D2 characters learn to survive the Apocalypse. will they escape? I don't own FNAF or L4D.


**Disclaimer: I don't own L4D or FNAF. Seriously.**

 _FNAF Ministory-FaZombies_

 _ **Freddy's POV**_

Hi, there. My name is Freddy. Freddy Fazbear. If you ask, my real name is Tommy. I was killed in a friend's birthday and ended up possessing the animatronics of the pizza place, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Yeah, none of that matters right now. I am in a current situation. Zombies. Zombies everywhere. My friends are with me. Also dealing with Zombies. Here's the story of how we got in this mess in the first place.

 _ **Yesterday**_

I was on the show stage ready to perform. When I opened my eyes, I saw emptiness. Nobody was in the pizzeria. I then saw a man. He looked like he needed help. Definitely wasn't the night guard.

"Hello?" I said to the man

 _No_ reply

"Hello? You there! Mister! Do you need some help?" I said,

*groan*

I looked and saw more people. They weren't ordinary people. Their skin. It was white.

"guys." I whispered, and somehow, they heard me,

"Why are you whispering?" Said Joshua, and the people heard him,

They were running towards them. I noticed they had blood. They groaned and made strange noises. And had white skin. As in literal white. They weren't people.

"RUN!" I screamed, as I started running,

"Wait up!" Said Toby,

"What's going on?" said Sam as he went out of his little room, soon getting overwhelmed by zombies,

"NO!" Said Sally,

"We will always remember you" I said,

"Guys, I think these are zombies." Said Joshua,

"Why do you think?" I asked,

"The way they attacked Sam. Nobody has ever attacked someone like that." Explained Joshua,

"If they're zombies, the best thing to do is either escape the area, or just find weapons and shoot the heck out of them." I said,

"we're nearly there to the exit. Let's go. They're coming!" said Toby as he spotted 5 zombies running towards them,

We ran to the exit. When we got there, it was locked. Both entrances were locked. We were locked in.

"Oh god" said Sally, feeling very worried,

"Guys, I found a pistol. It has ammo." Said Toby, grabbing the handgun with his good hand,

"well, what are you waiting for, Christmas? Shoot it!" Said Joshua, impatiently,

"well, Josh. It's that I have never handled a gun before. Only in video games and BB guns." Said Toby,

"JUST PRESS THE DANG TRIGGER!" Screamed Joshua, alerting more Zombies,

"OK OK!" Said Toby, attracting even more,

"Guys quiet down. The Zombies can hear us." I said desperately,

Toby shot the gun at the zombies coming after him.

"Let's go look for weapons." I said, looking around the area,

Then, I saw someone. I couldn't tell what it was. The zombie shot a large tongue around me.

"AHHH! HELP! THIS THING'S GOT ME!" I screamed, obviously alerting more zombies. They all started hitting me until Toby shot the zombies and the thing that had me wrapped in its tongue.

"Hey guys. I found an assault rifle." Said Joshua, picking up an M16,

"Wow. The M16. It's a burst fire, isn't it?" Asked Toby, grabbing the rifle,

"well, test it out" I said,

"Uh…Guys…there's something big here…" Said Sally, pointing at the restrooms,

A large figure came out of the restrooms. It came charging out. It hit Joshua and sent it charging with him. Then, they both hit a wall.

"GAH!" Said Joshua, sounding as if he was in pain,

The thing then started ramming Joshua against the floor,

"HELP IT'S GOT ME!" Said Joshua, looking as if he had broken a few of his parts while the thing was ramming him down,

"Hold on!" said Toby, then testing out the M16 on the thing,

It wasn't a burst fire. It was fully-automatic.

"Woah! This isn't burst fire. Cool." Said Toby in awe,

"I think I broke something" said Joshua, putting his hands on where his ribs would be if he was alive,

"Something's going on here. There's zombies and then there's these…things." I said, becoming very curious,

"Guys, what time is it?" Asked Sally,

"I think it's 4AM." Said Joshua, still groaning in pain,

"We need to find weapons in order to get out of this mess." I said, then hearing large footsteps,

The floor started rumbling and I heard a roar. This wasn't going to go well.

We all saw a figure. A big one. Bigger than all of the creatures we have seen so far. I then heard another roar. The figure showed itself to reveal a big, muscular, pink zombie…thing. As the thing took a footstep, the floor began rumbling. _That_ was where the rumbling and roaring was coming from.

"Run! Guys, RUN!" Said Toby, running away as fast as he could,

"TOBY PASS THE RIFLE!" I said, stretching out my arms,

"Here catch!" Said Toby, as he passed the rifle to me,

I started shooting the big zombie thing along with the zombies. It was hard but I did it. I killed the giant, pink thing.

"Good work." Said Joshua,

"Nice" said Toby,

"Great" said Sally,

"Guys, I think it's 6AM already." I informed them,

For some reason, we didn't really lose control over our bodies and got forced to go to the stage. We were perfectly fine. For _some_ reason. I then heard a click.

 _*Click*_

It wasn't the front doors of any other doors. We explored a little bit and eventually found the source of the click. The backroom door.

"That's weird. The door just opened by itself." Said Toby,

"There might be something useful behind the door. Hey look! A pistol." I said, pointing at the pistol,

"I'll take it. Besides, I don't want that big charging thing to come at me again." Said Joshua, taking the pistol,

"Let's go back here." Said Sally,

We went back there and saw a hallway. We went down the hallway and found stairs. Once we went down the stairs, there was a room. A generator was in the middle and 2 doors were at each ends of the room. I went to the left one and tried to open it.

"This one's locked." I said,

Sally went to the right one.

"This one's open. OH! There's lots of guns over here!" said Sally, opening the door,

We all went in there to look. She was right. There WERE lots of guns. I armed myself with a silenced SMG and dual pistols. I also took a med kit and a Molotov in addition with an adrenaline shot. Joshua took a AK47 and a magnum pistol. He took a med kit, a pipe bomb and pain pills. Toby stuck with the M16 and dual pistols. He took a med kit, adrenaline and pipe bomb. Sally took a pump shotgun, Molotov, med kit and pain pills. We were all locked and loaded.

"So…what now?" Asked Toby, bored to death with his weapons,

"there's probably something in the security office. Let's check" Said Sally,

We went to the security office and saw a button. There was a sticky note on it saying,

 _This button activates the next night. Press when ready._

All this was getting way too suspicious. But, none of that matters right now. What's important is getting through the night. So, I pressed the button, causing a roar which didn't sound like the one that the big, pink zombie thing made. We started hearing footsteps. Then, we started hearing other noises. They were coming. We closed one door and looked at the hallway in the right aiming towards the shadows. There was something coming. Nothing we've seen before. It looked like a lady. A fat one. It was drooling something green from its mouth. Its head was about 2 feet away from its jaw. It was _disgusting_. As soon as it spotted us, it shot out the green gooey thing out of its mouth toward us. It shot it under my feet. It started burning a bit. Then, the goo spread. It started to burn really badly. As if you were on fire. I realized it was acid.

"Ah god! This BURNS!" I said, getting out of the goo,

"SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" screamed Sally, terrified of the thing,

I shot it a few times with my SMG and it fell to the floor, spreading the acid all over the floor.

"Eww. _Disgusting._ " Said Joshua, disgusted,

"you don't say." Said Toby, looking at Joshua with a grin on his face,

The zombies started coming our way. One by one they started dying with a barrage of bullets shot by our guns. Blood splattering over the walls and floor. For some reason, we enjoyed it. Everyone started to laugh. Not in an _evil_ way. As soon as we stopped the laughter, we heard a gurgle.

"what was that?" I asked,

"I don't know." Said Joshua, confused over the gurgling sound,

"what…is THAT!?" asked Toby, pointing at a… _thing,_

The thing Toby was pointing at was a big, _fat_ … I don't know… _Person?_ There were big bubbles on him growing and shrinking. It spotted us and walked to us. We were walking away… when it shot _vomit_ from its mouth. The vomit landed on Sally and Joshua.

"Ugh… what _is_ this stuff?" asked Sally, trying to get the vomit off her,

Zombies came from every side of the pizzeria and tried to attack their targets: Sally and Joshua. The Vomit… goo… thing attracted the zombies. Crap.

"SHOOT THE ZOMBIES!" I said, shooting my SMG at them,

"Oh god…" mumbled Joshua, as he shot his AK47 at the crowd,

 _RAWRL!_

"what was THAT?!" asked Toby, irritated,

"I think it was that thing that shot the tongue out at me" I said,

"well, let's shoot it." Said an impatient Toby,

"We don't know where it… GAH!" I screamed, as the tongue shot at me, dragging me towards the thing,

"FINALLY! Some action." Said Toby, shooting his M16,

Another roar…

"This one was loud. Do you think it's the big, pink zombie thing?" Asked Joshua,

"Probably…" I started, which I was interrupted when something jumped on my head, dragging me around,

"GAH! SHOOT THIS THING OFF MY BACK!" I screamed, trying to get the others attention,

"ok, ok, ok." Said Toby, shooting it,

"IT'S 4AM! Finally, this is almost over." Said Sally, relieved that the night was almost over,

 _ROAR_

The pink zombie thing was coming towards us. It was angry. Angrier than before. We started shooting it and the zombies coming towards us. When we killed the thing, our guns ran out.

"CRAP! I'm empty." I said,

"Me too" Said Toby,

"Dang" Said Sally,

"It's not gonna end without a fight!" said Joshua, taking out his magnum pistol and shooting at the zombies,

It was now 5AM. Lucky us. But, there were too many.

"Oh no. This is not happening." I said, with great worry in my voice,

"It's not." Said a voice behind us,

We turned around to see a tiny group of 4 people. 3 boys and 1 girl.

"The name is Rochelle. Nice to meet someone who isn't infected." Said the female, holding out her hand,

"My name is Joshua, nice to actually meet a human who isn't a zombie." Said Joshua, shaking Rochelle's hand,

"My name's Ellis" Said the youngest, waving at us,

"My name is Toby" said Toby,

"Th' name's Coach." Said the oldest one,

"My name is Sally." Said Sally,

"My name is Nick. And this is the group of _idiots_ I have to be with." Said the rich (probably) one, putting his hands out to his whole team,

"My name is Tommy. Nice to meet you all." I said, welcoming them,

 _Footsteps_

"Guys there are zombies coming our way" Said Rochelle, pointing at the zombies,

We started shooting the zombies. Them with the big ones, us with the pistols. Then, we saw the thing with the big arm that tried to crush Joshua.

"CHARGER!" screamed Nick, dodging the charge, which hit Toby,

"AHH!" screamed Toby,

Coach shot it with his Semi-automatic shotgun.

"You have names for these things?" I asked,

"Yeah. The thing with the big arm is the charger. The Big, pink zombie is the Tank. The acid zombie is the Spitter. The fat ugly zombie is the Boomer. The thing that looks like a bald guy and is always crouching is called the Jockey. The zombie with the hood is called the Hunter. The guy with the long tongue is the smoker. And finally, the lady with long claws is called the witch." Said Ellis,

"We never saw the witch." I said,

"Trust me. You wouldn't like to confront her." Warned Rochelle,

"we should get out of here. This place is dangerous." Said Joshua, inspecting the place they were in,

The bells for 6AM rang little after that.

"I know where to go. Follow me." I said, going towards the back of the restaurant,

We went through the halls and the dining area. Everyone went to the back and the door was open.

"Through here, guys." I said, opening the door,

We went down the halls of the backroom. We heard a click shortly after that.

 _Click_

"what was that?" said Nick, quickly turning around, pointing the gun at the entrance of the backroom,

"That was nothing. Don't worry." I said, calming Nick down,

The door in the left opened up. We were surprised that there were more guns and medkits. We took our time and loaded ourselves. I liked the Silenced SMG. But it had no ammo. So when I found the hunting rifle, I immediately took it as my own. I took it because I remember when I went hunting with my dad. I shook the memory off, remembering that I was dead. Sally took the SPAS-12. She had used the pump shotgun the night before, but when she found out that the SPAS was semi-automatic, she took it and left the pump shotgun behind. Toby stuck with the M16. But it was out of ammo. Then, he found a full M16. He obviously took it. Joshua took an AK47, since he had the AK47 the night before. The others kept their weapons, since they still had ammo left.

"we should get out of this place" Said Joshua again,

"I think I know how." Said Nick,

"How?" Me and my friends asked,

"Simple. Hit the glass in the door with the butt of your weapon and the glass will break. As soon as the glass breaks, we get out." Said Nick, a smug look on his face,

"Won't that trigger an alarm?" I asked, out of pure curiousity,

"That's perfect!" Said Coach,

"Why?" Asked Toby,

"Then, the alarm will attract hordes AND a ride out of here." Said Coach,

"Alright then. What are we waiting for, christmas?" Said Sally, looking impatient,

We all agreed to one thing, there is no I on team. We towards the entrance and ahead was the locked door. Nick shattered the glass in the door with just one hit of the butt of his AK47. An alarm started ringing as soon as the glass shattered. There was a radio on a man's leg and it was glitching out. It could still be _used_.

"Guys there's a radio there. And it still works!" I said, pointing at the barely audible radio,

 _ **Meanwhile at the radio station…**_

 _ **Dylan's POV**_

It was just a normal day, normal job (I guess) and normal life. Today was the most _boring_ day of my life. That is, until I heard something coming from the radio. Someone was talking. I couldn't hear very well since I could barely hear anything due to the terrible audio. Someone was in trouble.

"Guys. Someone's calling." I said, alerting everyone in the room,

"*static* Hello…anyone ther… We're near Freddy's…*static* *gunshots*… We need hel… zombies… send someone…" Said the person talking through the radio, knowing this is my time to shine,

"Were are you going Dylan?" Asked my friend, Tyler,

"To save these people." I firmly replied, going to the helicopter,

I was going to help these people.

 _ **Back at Freddy's with the gang**_

 _ **Joshua's POV**_

" _if anyone's ther… I'm coming… don't worr…*static interupts radio*"_ said the man in the radio station,

"we're going to be saved. Don't worry." I said, trying to comfort everyone,

Everyone was in a state of relief by my words, but were interupted by the roar the Tank makes. The Tank was coming.

"TANK!" screamed Coach,

I started shooting my magnum pistol, but accidentally hit Ellis once.

"ARGH! SHOOT THE ZOMBIES NOT ME!" Screamed Ellis, glaring at me,

"I'm sorry. So sorry." I said, worried about Ellis,

"Don't worry. My teammates shoot me from time to time. I've gotten used to it." Said Ellis,

"THE HELICOPTER IS HERE!" screamed Rochelle, pointing at the roof,

"GET TO THE CHOPPER!" (I had to do it) I screamed, climbing the ladders and making my way to the roof,

We all eventually got there. Sam was still in there. Dead. If I was leaving this place, I was taking Sam with me. No. _We_ were taking Sam with us.

"Guys. Sam is still in there!" I yelled, pointing at the inside of the pizzeria, as we got in the helicopter,

"Is he alive?" asked Rochelle,

"He got destroyed by zombies but he's an animatronic and a friend. He can be re-built." I explained,

"Drop us down for now. I'll give you the signal to pick us up when ready, uh…" Said Nick,

"Dylan." Said the driver of the helicopter,

"NOW!" We said, hopping off the helicopter,

We went down the ladders and in the pizzeria. The remains of Sam were still there. Me and my friends picked up 2 body parts (excluding Tommy and Sally. Tommy had the head and Sally the torso.) and got the hell out of there.

As soon as we got out, Nick gave the signal. The helicopter went near the ground and we got on. We finally escaped. We did it. As a team.

By: TheLurkingFern1164


End file.
